Love for Fairy Tail !
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Makarov gets bored so he make an event. It's a love couple event magic! Contains GrayZa, LaLi, FreedMira, RoWen, NaLu, GaLe, HibiNa (hibiki and Cana), LyUvia, and other pairings. Rated T for saved but.. Well.. :)
1. Neko,Usagi,etc! what did they turned to?

**My HANDPHONES BROKE! ALL THE MEMOS R GONE ! I NEED TO MAKE NEW STORY AND WRITE WUT I REMEMBER -_- OKAY THIS IS a** Doujinshi by me but I'm gonna make this to a fanfic. Hope u like it! And I can online at school! I wanna make this at ma school but the time is to short! So I make it at my house. needed to be careful so my mom can't see me doin stuff like this! I need to study coz I'm gonna have exam !

Wow! And i was like ... Vas happening!?

I don't own fairy tail. And I think this is my 1st fanfic?! Oh yeah! Louis is So great ! And I was like... Vas happenin'?! #1D

Well, whuddeva let's start :) sorry for the bad grammars luuuvv ya all !?

* * *

Fairy Tail is always a great guild. Noisy guild! Natsu was fighting with Gray. Makarov watching with Mavis. Jet and Droy angry to Gajeel because Levy look pale. Erza eating her strawberry cheesecake. Lucy and Wendy sitting peacefully.

Gray open his clothes then throw it somewhere. "Now, I'm READY TO FIIIGGGHHHTTT! Ice make : ... "

"Ah! Gray-sama is really hot! Juvia wanna join too!".Lucy get panicked then stops Juvia. Reeds draw them all. Cana get drunked coz she already drank 10 barrels. Macao talk with Romeo but Romeo already asleep.

In Levy side... V

"it's not my fault!". Gajeel protested. Jet and Droy won't listen to him and keep arguing. Gajeel sigh. Levy giggles a bit.

Makarov then thinks. He thinks he wanna give a fairy tail competion again or some event coz he's bored. So, makarov get an idea! It's perfect idea he thinks coz fairy tail needs love too! Ok! Makarov's brain is very useful, eh?

Mavis only lookin at Makarov with a confusion look. (what is he planning?!)

"Hmmh". Makarov read a spell book then look at the guild."Everyone! Look into my eyes!". Makarov shouted.

"is this kind of new magic?. Then If is about eyes I won't lose." Evergreen smirked. Elfman has a sweat dropped.

"Hey you all would u just hear me for a minute!? Look into ma eyes!". Makarov stand at the table. Everyone got surprised then look into Makarov's eyes. Makarov laugh inside his heart. (Hahaaahahaa now! *PIIIPP*!) a censored spell that no one can use it easily has Makarov done it easily.

! The light are off and no one could see.

"what's this!?". Something's around their body. All of them was screaming! Even Erza! Vas happenin'!?

After 1 minutes later... WHAT THE!?

Lucy feel something above her bottom. What's this!? When Lucy touch it... She feel something fluffy! A.. A a bunny's tail! KYAAAA!

Makarov chuckled then smiled slyly. "this really works!. OKAY EVERYONE! In 25 hours if u don't get normal you will turned into that animal! even until you're dead! If u wanna get normal u have to kiss you're partner!"

Yes. Everyone has turned into a HumanAnimal. Erza has turned into a Neko! No, not yet but she sure has a cat tail and cats ears! And.. CAT MUSTACHE!

"master, please turn us back to normal!". Erza Asked Makarov. But Makarov was gone. Mavis either! Everyone sure is panicked! What's going on actually!?

* * *

So!? This will ended here. Let's continue to chapter 2 :D

Well... Hopin for reviews :D and sorry if it short! I'll try my best! XDD

**thanks to those who favorite my LaLi story :3 /.**

**Oh yeah! Tomorrow is the exam. Need to study hard! Pray for all and me! **


	2. Don't care eh? then, lets do this!

**ALRIGHT! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! **

**I'm back! I'm finish with the exam! Hmmh, Now Im gonna say thanks to : **

**You don't know the truth that I love you**

iLikeCookies12 : hahaha! LoL XD And thanks for the favorite and follow! :)

buttercup1999 : thanks too for the favorite and follow XDD

**Lie**

IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey : I'm sorry I dunno either but im sure i already edit it :D

AnimeMusicLover101 : Erza was dead :( I think ? Or going forever :')

WAIT! I ALREADY EDIT IT AND CHANGE IT!? OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING !? Sorry for the **Lie **story I don't know what's happening there! I'm very sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

**Dont leave me alone**

IcedSoulFairy : yes I have a bad grammar but I dunno where I was wrong! Pls forgive me !

LaynieCakes : yo..you did? you cry? oh my God, I'm so happy you did...! coz, thats mean my story is good enough (: thanks for reading (:

**The Princess I saw that time**

Ah.. maaf saya newbie, memangnya di promosiin bagaimana ceritanya ? tetapi, terimakasih telah membacanya!

AND FINALLY... **Love for fairy tail!**

YAAAYY~! HOORAY!

meow~moew~ (?) ok,

Nyaan-nyanX3 : I'll try my best! thanks!

IcedSoulFairy : i have something to do with Natsu but.. ok! i will do something to him.. #devil laugh

Megurine Isabel03 : Thanks for following..!

Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes : Thanks but.. arent ya a jerza fan? this is a grayza fic :) well, its ok if u wanna read! happy readin'! XDD

VastoLordes : Thanks for the follow, nyo!

Osseo Fan 7713 : thanks for the favorite!

* * *

Natsu and Lucy side V

"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRR! You're a bunny Luce?! i must be a dragon! hahahahaha!."  
Natsu gettin' all fired up. He run nowhere. Then, Lucy call him.

"No you're not! Natsu.. you're the same with me!."

"What Luce? bunny? that's a lame animal! dragon can bite them easily! huahah!."

"yo...you.. you wanna bite me...?."

"Huh?." Natsu give a confusion look on his face.

_'Idiot Natsu. He did not know what i mean and he don't believe me either! hmmh! this is strange! why do I and him just look the same? He is bunny too! ARGH! I can't remember what Master Makarov said!. Wish I was remember it!'_

"Gah, I cant see anything. Where's Erza and the other ?" Lucy tried to find out everybody but then theres someone voice...

"OOI EVERYONEEE WHO CARES WITH MASTER MAKAROV eyes! LETS JUST DRINK TOGETHA SHALL WEEE?!."

"Yeeaahahhhaaa oh yeaaahh thats trueeeeeeeee wooohhooooo! we dont care what we look likeeee! were fairy tail after all!".

_What The Heck! This people doesn't care! How about what just master Makarov said?! Even I don't remember any of what he said before but i heard something about the 25 hours! This gone Crazy!. _Lucy looked at them all. There's Cana out there drinking alcohol with a red face.

_3 hours later_

Everyone asleep. They're all tired! Erza remember all Makarov said. Not like other who forget it, though. Then, Erza looked at the sky.

"I'm a cat, huh? I wonder who's my partner that will i kiss soon...". Erza think of Jellal then blushed.  
Then, Erza heard a snore. "MEOW?! WHO'S THAT?!". Eh? _Did I just say 'meow' ? _OH MY GOD!

"Jeez, Erza.. Eh?.. Erza? Uh-Oh,.. I'm really-really-really-really sorry! please forgive me!."  
Erza only see at Gray's ear. .. Oh.. Its.. turn in to a cat ears!

"Gray.. you're the same.. with me?..."

"huh ?."

"Ah, nevermind.."

Then, everyone get back to their rooms to sleep. Everyone just to lame to not hear what just Makarov said. And they dont understand either! Oh, God...

* * *

08.00 AM-(14 hours left)

.

.

.

"KYAAAA~~!"

"GYAAAA~~!"

"HELP ME!"

"NNOOOOOO~!"

Now, Everyone realize that their was a HumanAnimal. Levy and Gajeel was turned into a HumanFox! why? Why fox? (**ME : **maybe its because Gajeel Red**fox**)

There's Juvia who turned into a humanDog. "HMM?! JUVIA IS NOT THE SAME WITH GRAY-SAMA?..?!."

There's Cana too, who turned into a humanSquirell! so cutey pie! And Cana seems to not care and keep drinking. Makarov look at them with Mavis. But they were hiding so no one can see them.

"Hey guys, I'm normal!.". Gildarts come and say to everyone that he is normal and dont turn into anything.

"Wha-...! Gildarts! I think you dont looked at Makarov's eyes back then..!."  
Natsu says to Gildarts. Gildarts shakes his head.

"I do! I do see him!.". Gildarts trying to make Natsu believe at him.

"Or it is because you're old..?."  
Natsu asked again. Gildarts fall down. But then Jet and Droy came.

"We don't look at Makarov eyes! yeeaahh! hoorraaayyy~~!.". They begin to dance around the guild. Macao, Wakaba, and Gildarts laugh then join them. They really don't change to anything! Reedus don't turned to anything too. Reedus draw them all.

"Just a bunch of old guys..-_-". Then Natsu walk leaving them dancing' around.

"OH YEAH?! AND WHAT ARE YOU LITTLE BUNNY?."  
Gildarts look at Natsu. Natsu got surprised then look at himself.

"we..well.. who cares?!."

"Hmph." Freed come. He's a HumanAnimal Tiger. The cutey little tiger ears are behind he's little (ME : wait.. what we call freed's little hair ? umm., you know! it shapes like thunder or sumthin, and its above he's.. AH ! WHATEVER we call it TT_TT i'm sorry freedycchi! btw.. lets get goin'!)

"Freed, do you want some tea ?."  
Mirajane ask Freed. Freed blush hardly then nod.

"su..sure.."

"okay!. laala~". Everyone look at Mira. She's so calm and happy!. making the tea calmly doesn't realize has a same tail and ears like Freed.

"I don't turn into anything~!." Happy flew beside Natsu. Everyone fainted. Yeah, He is a cat. But it might be cool if he turned into a human!. Seems like Charle don't turned into anything either..

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP EVERYONE, LETS SEARCH FOR MASTER MAKAROV !."  
Erza ruled them all.

"Hey, Don't be so like that, Erza.. We can settle this problem alone."  
Natsu said. Gray chop he's head.

"FOOL! Erza gonna get mad at us, flame head bunny boy!."

"what? new name? i got a new name for you too! ICE HEAD NEKO NEKO MEOW MEOW BOY~!."

"Lame name. looks like you're bad at doing those stuffs, eh ?.". Gray smirked at Natsu.

"GRAAH! SO WHAT, Ice head !?.". Here it goes again. They began to fight as usual.

"SHUT UP YOU TOWO, NOW EVERYBODY, MOVE-MOVE-MOVE~~!."  
Erza get angry to them.

Now, Thus begin the adventure of finding Makarov... In the next chap will open all through the truth and honesty of love.. hohoho!

happy read and sorry for the long update! :') I'm so touched because reading this reviews~ I almost can't breath because of so happy! Thanks for reading, nyo!

Eh, don't you think Erza looks like a soldier captain ? mwahahaha!  
oh no! Erza going to kill meh~!

HYAAA!

OK, for _ i admit theres a problem writing down the names... TT^TT when i save it.. it will always be '.7' only like that TT^TT

OK, ~~~~! i'll just write down the review

i love your fic! it's so romantic and i love that you turned erza to a neko! i love cats cuz they're so cute and cuddly, btw i have a question does the boys turn to animals to? if so i wanna turn gray to a neko too...tnx

: Jeez.. Thank you very much! I'm so happy that you like it! :DD


	3. The Love

**Its already this far! (well, not to far..) dunno why you guys loved my fanfic, but never mind.. thanks guys! i can make this far because all of yea! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Sorry if its to late :D)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.**

**Warning : T for saved (?) even Imma kid.. -w- and character may be OOC i think.. -w- just happy reading, guys!**

Osseo Fan 7713 : Thanks for your support! hehehe

IcedSoulFairy : hohoho! yes Erza~~ your gunna fall in love with'em *sly face*

Milafox12 : hehehe, Alright~! i'm gonna try my best!

LaynieCakes : haha, its Fairy Tail after all XD

Babizinha22 : thank you so much!

Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes** : **Its ok! not to weird coz there's many people like that! And.. sometimes it saddens me that everyone actually ship grayza! But everything changed when everyone know what Erza and Jellal relationship is.. :D :c

Roxamine13 : Hehehe :D eh, your still working on your fic right? please update soon! because i like it very much and i believe everyone like it too! :D (swapped :))

**1, 2, 3~! begin story~~! Thanks for the favorites and follows! and thanks for keep reading, silent readers!**

* * *

"Hmm, Its not here.. ok, I'll find there.. ALRIGHT~! speed up!..". Jet run as fast as he can. "I'll help you Levy..!."  
Everyone agape. Jet.. Jet is running so... so slow..

"Jet, are you a turtle or something...?.". Droy asked. Jet doesn't realize anything.

"What do you mean? I AM JET! I AM fastest! In.. In .. In Fiore!.com!."

_". .. .com ..?.". _Everyone agape. Just what does he mean..? but never mind.. Then, Everyone start searching again. Erza start searching at the shrubs. Bisca search behind the tree. Actually, Bisca was turned into a HumanAnimal bear with Alzack. Bisca know what they all have to do but she's to shy and she's scared and too shy if everyone gonna say to her to kiss her partner first to prove it whether it is true or not..

**7 hours after searching for Makarov~ (actually, 1 hour search + 5 hours party + 1 hour sleep -_-) 08.00 AM - (1 Hour left)**

"Hoaahhm.. What time is it..?." Lisanna wake up from her sleep.

"9..?." Bixlow and Max answer it.

"NINE ..?!." Everyone gawk. "S..so.. IT'S.. only left.. 1 hour..!." . Everyone get panicked.

Then, some light appear from Lisanna's body. "Kyyyaaa~! what's this..!." Trrrriingg~ plop~plop~ A wings appear on Lisanna's and Laxus back.  
"Nooo! I had Animal Soul, I cant be a HumanAnimal..! Hyaaa~!."  
(Lisanna actually doesn't realized then Laxus is her partner/the same with her)

Jet keep moving slowly. Droy only had a sweat dropped then he "Well, Jet, I keep searching on your partner but I think there's no one your gonna kiss."

...!

KISS! Droy said Kiss!

WHAT?! He just said KISS! _kISS_ .. _kiss.. kiss.. kiss.. _(echoing XDD)

"That's it! it must be kiss!."  
Everyone very sure that its a kiss. Yes! THE KEY IS A KISS!

"Droy! why don't you tell us, from the first..!."  
Everyone protested. Droy only hide behind a tree. To scared to hear the protest.

"Juvia wants to kiss Gray-samaaa..". Juvia cry behind Gray's body.

"Eh..? did you say something..?." Gray got surprised.

"Yes, Juvia did ..." Juvia still cryin'. Gray only had 2 sweatdrops.

"Its ok, Juvia. I don't have any partner too ." Said Cana while drinking his alcohol. "hohohoh. We can enjoy this~!."

"C-Cana-san.. ?." Juvia search for someone looks squirrelly like her. But, no one looks like her

"Yeah!." Cana gives thumbs up to Juvia. Then, she drink her alcohol again.

_Such a beautiful friendship... _Erza mumbling and smiled like a cat. \(-w-")/

"What are you smiling, catty ?." Gray asked Erza. Erza got surprised. Oh.. So someone watching meh, from behind, eh..?

"I AM NOT.. CATTY!." Erza punched Gray. Gray fly in the sky. Everyone who sees it only had a sweat dropped.

"E..Ehem.." Droy pretended to clear his throat so everybody can hear him.. But, no ones listening. They keep fighting. For them, Droy just like an ant who talk. can even ant talk ?-_-" alright, big body but no one hear him.

Erza still angry to Gray, Lucy cry sadly, Natsu look at her with a confusion look.

_I thought i would end up kissing Natsu...! _Lisanna run outside.

"Lisanna?! Where are you going..?!."  
Macao, who sees Lisanna running, quickly asked her. Lisanna don't wanna answer anyone. She keep running. Tears falling down from her eyes..The feathers fall down.. Just like an angel~

_But.. This is my fault too.. I just wish him happy.. _Lisanna felt guilty.  
_And.. Its must be awkward to come at the guild again.. I just ignored Macao.. _Lisanna wiped her tears. Then look at the sky with her beautiful smiling. _But, That's my family after all!_

"Huh.. Why are you here? you're bothering my sleep, Lisanna.. And you're so weird, first you cry, then, you smile.."

"Eh..?." Lisanna look at someone who had a muscular body and a blond hair. With a lightning scar in his right eye. _Th-This guy!_

* * *

**09.38 AM - 22 minutes left (Oh, How bad I am in math-")**

"G-Guys, sorry for bothering you.."  
Droy keep trying to tell them something but they still don't hear Droy. Kinana dance around with Laki. Vijeeter and Nab gonna take a job. Warren, Wakaba and Krov sitting and singing.

"Ooi, Gray now you can messed up with her aren't ya? Don't be so foolish coz, Erza not that weak! Mwahahha! But I'm gonna beat her soon!."

"SHUT UP! bunny!."

"kitty boy!."

"yaaayy~ Kina~"

"hooray~~ dance! dance all day..!"

"Noooo... why am i look like this! my glasses~ why i and this big guy look so awful.. I'm beautiful, y'know~"

"Lu-chan, are you okay..?"

"Alright, guys...". Droy try to talk again but no one hear again. They keep busying.. -w-

Tick.. Tick.. Tick.. The sound of the clock. Droy glance at the clock.

"Gray, y'ice head!."

"Why youuu!."

Tick... Tick..

"Juvia gonna help Gray-sama!."

Tick.. Tick.. Tick..

"Mirajane, please give me one beer -w- ."

"Okay.."

Tick.. Tick

"ALRIGHT GUYS! ENOUGH! WE ONLY GOT 11 MINUTES LEFT! DONT YA WANNA GET BACK TO NORMAL!."  
Droy yelled at them all. Everyone got surprised. They all, stop their activity so sudden.

"WHY DONT YOU TELL US FROM THE VERY FIRST, DROY..!."

* * *

for the Chap 4, I'm gonna tell y'a secret! its gonna be NaLu! Okay, i admit it i was wrong when i tell ya all about the truth of love or whudeva in the previous chappie, coz now theres nuthin about it. pls forgive me-_- a very slight NaLi eh?  
.7 : ALRIGHT! I CAN WRITE yoUR NAME now!~

Wait for the next chap ok~ :D bye~~ oh yes, i'm very fired up at the 2 previous chap. for the first chap; so fast i write on the i-pad so, Reedus become Reeds. I'm to fired up so I don't even check that word -..- And the most embarrassing is chap 2. I write TOWO. Pls forgive me.. What i mean is two (2) TT^TT XDD review is so gonna make me fly~


	4. 3 minutes left NaLu

**Yaaayyy~ I'm back~ Thanks for the favorite and follows~ Thanks for keep reading this weird story~ and thanks for the reviews~**

**Ck, whats wrong with this Doc.. TT^TT still can't write the name.. **

**Raikiri80 : **Oh yeeeaahh~~! you're very right! absolutely right! so right!

**Osseo Fan 7713 : **Hehehe, I'm sorry! xD i just don't realize it TTuTT .. btw, thanks for love my story and tell me that i end acliff hanger!

**The Fairy Tail Lover : **Thanks for the support~~!

**Roxamine13 : **Hohoho, I'm sorry Droy -w- hmm, just imagine Gray and Erza is the catty that Mashima draw from he's twitter! For your fic, Oh yeaaahh~! Thats the spirit, nyo!

**Hohoho~ not much to say~ I only gonna say hap-**

**Gray : Wait!**

**Erza : Yes!**

**Author : Alright, what now?**

**Gray : Lets do drama!**

**Author : No,no,no, ok! Happy Reading!**

**Erza : Hey! I'm not done yet! I-**

**Author : Lets start reading! :D**

**Gray and Erza : The author is so mean -3-**

* * *

Makarov is still somewhere hiding. But, before that, He said to Porlyusica. To not HELP Fairy Tail! Mavis laugh. She really enjoy this.

"You're always like this, Makarov." Porlyusica shake her head.

* * *

"Mirajane-san, can i offer honey?."

"mee too! me too!."

Gajeel turn back. "I think I heard someone offer honey.. what for is that 'honey'?."

"Oh yeah ?." Levy tried to convince Gajeel. Gajeel nod. Then, they look at Mira. Its.. Someone.. with some clear wings.. Romeo.. And.. WENDY!

"Thanks, Mira-san."  
Then, Romeo and Wendy start eating the honey. Thats.. Thats definitely a bee..

"Alright, 9 minutes again!." Droy look at the clock. Everyone gawk. Hurry! They starts running everywhere.

"Wendy, Your not gonna kiss anyone!." Said an angry Charle. Wendy still eat her honey with Romeo.

```````FreedMira side V

Mira blushed like a tomato. Freed too.

"Aren't they drunk..? They must be drunk.."  
Warren so sure that they were drunk. Just see those red cheeks. Just like Cana!

"Mira, may I kiss you~ ?." Said a blushin' Freed. Mira blushed ilke a tomato again.

"Ah, not in front of the kids please,.. (Romeo and Wendy)."  
Mira touch her cheeks blushyly (?)

"Don't see them, Wendy." Said Charle. Trying to close Wendy's eyes.

"Its ok, Charle. I'm big now. And i have to kiss Romeo soon too." Wendy smiled at Charle. Her deadly smiled successfully made Charle faint. Romeo blushed madly.

"Oh My God, What happen to Wendy..." Charle asked herself. She's still dizzy.

"GUYS! 6 minutes left..!." Droy yelled. Everyone (again) gawk.

"Its 5 minutes left!." Gray get panicked and tell Erza.

"Are you trying to tell me to kiss you? I know its 5 minutes left, but still, I WILL NEVER KISS YOU, Gray!."

Frankly, Gray is a little disappointed with Erza's answer. (little? alright, not LITTLE).

_Wait.. What did I just said?! _. Yes, Gray just said disappointed! ... That means.. Gray.. Is in loved with Erza. And he ALREADY In Love with her!. "Better paired up with Juvia.." Said Gray. he's annoyed. Erza only replied a 'hmph'

Yes.. For Erza,..

Only one people she always love. She always lean.. I mean,.. More than a family, to her. And love him more 99% than the others.

Yet, you know the person is.

"Guys, 5,3 minutes left.." Droy just made everyone alive again (?)

"Hurry, Natsu!." Lucy get panicked. Natsu don't know what to do.

"Wh-What should I do..?." Natsu grab Lucy's hand, then kiss her cheek. Now, her cheeks get so hot.

"N-No.. Not in the cheek.. It.., Its on the M..Mo.."

Natsu give a confusion look. Then he thinks. "You mean month ?."

"N-No.. M.."

"Mo.. Moo? (cow)."

"No, of course!."

"Mount?."

"No!."

"Mourn?."

"No.. its,, Mou.. Mou.. M.."

"Oh! you mean mouth? is it kiss mouth to mouth? you mean Lip-."

"GAAAAHH! Stop it, Natsu! Why can you said it loudly!?. Just hearing it can creeps me!." Lucy squat while blushing hardly. Natsu gave a confusion look again. Then, he smiled to her.

"Come on, Lucy, gat up. If only to kiss your lips, I'll do it! were nakama right?."  
Natsu pulled Lucy's wrist. Lucy still squat.

"What to do with nakama?.. idiot.."

"Eh? say sumthin, Luce..?"

"No..." Lucy hug herself. "You're creeping me out, Natsu.."

Then, Natsu pulled Lucy. He kiss her lips. Lucy got surprised. Ah~ Just look at her. Like a tomato~  
... !

A very white light appear from them. When Lucy already mindful, she pushed Natsu.

"Yaaayy~! were back to normal!." Lucy jumped happily. After that, she hugged Natsu. Natsu can't say anything. "Hmm? Is there something wrong, Natsu? except the kiss..". Asked Lucy with her (not deadly) smile. Natsu closed her mouth.

"Well, Luce.. This is my first kiss.."

Lucy punched Natsu. " Your Fault! LOSER! ITS BECAUSE YOU! YOU RUIN MA LIFE! Thats my first kiss too! and its so ugly ! ANd- And..." Lucy keep Punching Natsu.

"Its hurt, Luce.. By the way.. how about that ice head..?"

"huh.. you're right! if i see my eyes correctly, he's partner is Erza!."

"Hahahah! you're true Luce! And theres nothing Gray can do!."

Oh.. Look at him! No.. Its 2 minutes left! and its 7 people left..!

Yes, people starts going to normal. Actually this 7 people. They still a humanAnimal!

List :

1. Jet (no partner)

2. Gray (His partner is definitely Erza)

3. Erza (her partner is definitely Gray)

4. Cana (?)

5. Levy (Her partner is definitely Gajeel)

6. Gajeel (Hes partner is definitely Levy)

7. Juvia (?)

We all know, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy's fate. (Jet : wheres me?!) well, and Jet. But, hows Cana and Juvia?!

* * *

Oh no, I think I leave a cliff hanger again!

Secret for the next chap : The next gonna be GaLe!

Don't worry! GrayZa is chap. 5 !

Erza : Isn't that a secret?

Author : hahaha! you're right! #kicked by Erza  
This story gonna end in chap. 10 :D thanks for keep tuning in!

Gray : 'tuning.. in ?'

Author : whatever! thanks for keep reading and reviewing!

**Oh yeah! How long did I update? is it fast? or slow? tell me ! and don't be shy to give me advice! like bad grammars, or something. Thanks! see you in the next chap~! And, what is AU? 0_0 pls tell me! And i dunno typo too.. am i typo? if OOC and OC I know it by myself~ so its ok! (isn't it weird. nobody tell me but i know it by myself X_x).. Thanks before!**

**:D bye~~~**


	5. 2 minutes left GaLe

**Guys**,** Isn't this very weird? coz i remember all your name who reviewed this story! wakakakaakak! kakaka! #rolls. sorry if Im a bit crazy (?) **

**Osseo Fan 7713 : **What? is that moo-moo thing is funny? hahaha, btw, just reading your review make me laugh too! and poor Brittany~ haha, kiddin'.. :D thanks!

**Roxamine13 : **Hehehhehe :3

**Nyan-nyaanX3 : **Hehe, am i fast enough? but.. i told i make the story to fast .. but I'm serious! that doesn't mean i don't want to reply a review! oh yes, i moderate a review but i dunno wats that.. 0w0 *im a newbie ok? hehehehe* calling me author-san.. haha nice kitty! #isnt nyan is a kitty voice?# hehehe

**Gray : Hwello uoll~**

**Erza : You're eatin' ma strawberry cheesecake!**

**Gray : Gaahh! #kicked by Erza**

**Author : #laugh**

**Erza : What are you laughing at? And who said I'm gonna kiss Gray?!**

**Author : eh-eh,,. uh.. ah.. uh-oh..**

**Gray : #run**

**Author : G-Gure! wait!**

* * *

"Alright, Gajeel.. Don't you wanna do something..?."  
Levy asked Gajeel. Hoping for something so they can turned normal.

"What can I do, shrimp? sing?. Who supposed to do anything is you! You can break Makarov spells right!."

"..." Levy sigh. Gajeel give a confusion look.

"What? Don't tell me you can't do it!."

"..."

Gajeel become panicked. He roll in front of Levy and starts making a 'I'm begging you' face. Levy still don't speak. Gajeel became more panicked plus surprised. "Help me! Pantherlily!. Hey, Shrimp? aren't ya makin some noise? pwleaseee! Help 'us'!."

"Gajeel, why you never understand my feelings!." Levy yelled at him. Gajeel don't understand.

"F-F-F-Fe-Fee-Feel.. Feel what?." Gajeel give a dumb look.

"Feelings you idiot!." Levy droops in front of Gajeel. Gajeel give a '?' look. Levy pulled Gajeel. Then, she kiss him. While closing her eyes romantically~~ Gajeel still open his eyes. Gajeel look at her feet.

_Oh, so this why she can kiss me.. She's standing in the chair!_

YAAAYYY~ a white light appear again~ They get back to normal~ Theres still 1:30 minutes more. :D

Reedus check the list. Droy stare at the clock.

**List :**

**1.** Gray

**2. **Erza

**3. **Jet

**4. **Juvia

**5. **Cana

Reedus nod. He already erase Gajeel and Levy. That means, They're already get back to normal. Yaaay~ Everyone thought all already get back to normal so they start dancing again. Except Cana and Juvia and Jet, of course they understand. But no one realize Gray and Erza. Theres no empty place. Its so crowded! its so narrow for Erza and Gray!

Oh no... Theres something..

"Gray, your nail.."

"Erza.. Your teeth.."

"Pfft!." Right -_- Now, Erza have a fangs like cat and Gray now have a long and sharp nails.

"..."

In the crowd. They silent.

"Oh My God, Gray! Theres no time to joke like this! were starting to transform to a cat!."

_Jaa,, a panick Erza is so cutey pie~_

"Guys, we need to call Ultear!." Natsu get panicked.

"Why Ultear..?." Lucy asked confusedly. "Theres many other mages.."

"No! I told Ultear use Time magic right?."

"haha.. Ye. .Yeah.. y-youre right.." Lucy had a sweatdropped.

"Guys!."  
Someone call them all. They look at who just call them all. Oh its Krov.. He was holding the clock.

"What?."  
Macao asked. Krov touch his head

"Hehhehee, actually I move a bit quickly the clock.. Now I'm gonna turn it to normal...hehe i forgot one month ago i changed it."

Everyone gawk.

"So what time is it?!." Max and Laki asked Krov.

"Urm.. for the Magic blabla animal contest or whatever the name is, its still 3 minutes!." Krov laugh. No ones laugh too except Gildarts. He laugh with his right hand holding a beer. Everyone look at Gildarts weirdly.

"Its only 3 minutes you moved!." Lucy swing her hand. She's wearing a ..

"bunny gurl!." Gajeel take his guitar with his outfit. "Shoobie-doobie-doo-bah! A friendship that sticky like a honey!. oh yeaahh..."  
Levy only had a sweat dropped. "Sing with me, shrimp!." Gajeel pulled Levy's hand. Successfully makin' Levy blushed hardly.

"Why am I wearing thiiiisss!." Lucy screamed. Natsu laugh.

Hmm, Everyone doesn't realized theres two pair who don't turn back to normal yet.

"Guys, since everyone except Cana and Juvia my baby, and Jet the ugly one, lets party!." Bixlow put his tongue out. Then he embrace Cana.  
"my baby, lets just drink.." Juvia only cry wanna kiss Gray-sama.

_2 minutes left... tick.. tick.._

Everyone dance around. Its so crowded. Gray and Erza stuck together in the middle. They stick like a glue. At Erza's behind, theres Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna. At Grays back theres Macao and Warren. Yeah. Gray is in front of Erza. stick. Erza is in front Gray's. Stick. they stick! Gray blushed. He don't wear a shirt and his chest is sticking with Erza's breast.

* * *

See u on the next chappie! (Nyan-nyaanX3 said chapter is chappie.. huaha!)

mwahahaha!

GrayZa is next!

geuahahahasaasadsafsdgqwyip[=-065 #broken author#

an ordinary human named (pen name ok) KitoUsagiBianca wrote a fic. she's 11 years old. (I'm honest!) and her grammars was suck. she's fired up for the next chap -w- btw, tomorrow I'm gonna goto school! i love school but I'm still in holiday! hauha! this 2013 gonna be tough, eh... for me and who thinks that..

but no matter what, stay calm and fired up!

oh yeah! see u on the next chap!

secret : this fic gonna be until 9 or 10 chaps.. hehehheheheheh i already made a plot :D review if u wanna, silent readers! don't be shy!

**THANKS FOR KEEP READING UNTIL THIS FAR :D bye-bye~~!**


	6. 1 minutes left GRAYZZZAAAAAHHHH!

**Wuahahahahha! i dunno why every time i read a review even I already 'adapted' to read it i always fangirling! wuahaha! (is everyone like that too ?) kyaaaa~ and this time is grayzaaaa! grayzaaaa GrayZa rocks! kweep calm and ship 'em! yaayy! GrayZa! **

**123PIUIJNFGBNERTYSXBQMDXASDF LKJ !**

**Gray : Come on, skip this thingy. the author is crazy..**

**wuahaha.. #faint**

* * *

**IcedSoulFairy : yes, you don't review the previous chap but its ok! keep reading is still makin' me happy! **(Happy : what? i want fish!) **Hehehhe..**

**Nyan-nyaanX3 : hahahahaha! yes! its grayza! grayzaaaaaa~~~! for real! Meeoooww!**

**Osseo Fan 7713 : Thats right! Its Levy after all! **

**Laynie Cakes : Nyehehehe! Yay! Here it is! heres the GrayZa cominnn! yeaahh! **

* * *

**I'm still 'holidaying' so i wanna make the story finished before i goto school.. hmm,, i even dunno the story for Cana! tch.. #thinks#  
secret : next chap : HibiCa (HibiNa or HibiCana.. or whatever the name is.. XDD)**

**Lets get started, fellas! but before that.. I wanna tell that I'm so happy to able to watch Fairy Tail.. They teach me many things..! OH my! sum times i just wanna cry watching the sad part! i mean.. i am crying watching it! :'D**

**Sad/touching part = cry**

**GrayZa part even the smallest hint = FANGIRLING time! .,MNB/.,M';L":LKLKJHGDD**

**Funny part = Laugh**

**Another part = I'm glad.. I watch Fairy Tail! They teach me many things..! Even I suffer.. I'm happy! God and Angel.. and anime help me! With Friends.. and family.. how important they to me... Even sometimes ma family is annoying.. until I realize I'm wrong or whatever.. I'm not gonna continue this.. ah blablabla Im not wrong! They just don't understand my opinion :'( TT^TT**

**GrUvia, GrayLu, GrayTear or whatever Gray with = *annoy* D': what is this Mashima.. He keep trolling me! *starts search for a GrayZa hint even only very small (if manga)* YES! Got it! (if anime : *only annoy and start remember all GrayZa's hint* Erza is for Gray!)**

**Okay! Lets start! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone dance and hold their beer. They don't realize Gray and Erza had not turn to normal!

"Hurry Erza!."

"No! We should find another way!."

_Why is she so stubborn .. ? _

Everyone still dancing around. Singing. Some of they were Sleep because of tired. Romeo only sitting not even listening to Macao. Warren push Gray from behind without realizing that he's pushing Gray. Wakaba even drop he's beer everywhere. Cana is drinking the 13th barrels today! Reedus is checking the list again. He thinks.. Thinks.. humph.. He thinks something is not right.

"Hurry Erza!." Gray angry in the crowded. Of course Erza cant hear him! Erza push Gray.

"You're too close! and i can't hear you!."

"The time is almost over!."

Erza still pushing Gray. Juvia only cry from far away.

"Lets party!."

"Fairy Tail rocks!."

"Me rocks!."

"shut Up!."

"STOP pushing me Warren!."

"Reedus, draw me please ?."

"Kinaaaa!."

"Max,..!."

"Wheres Master Makarov...! WE NEED REVENGE!."

"IDIOT! what do you want to do with him!."

"WE NEED ULTEAR!."

"GRAAAHH!. Stop dancing Vijiteer!."

"MOOO! (is that a real cow?!)."

"Did I just heard a 'moo' ?."

"Its your imagination ,silly."

"Who's pushing me! Stop it!."

"Gray, get away from me, you're to close!."

"GRAY-SAMA... ." (Juvia, from far away watching Gray-sama even she can't touch Gray-sama now, but.. she will kiss him soon then.. she and Gray-sama will make 36 kids! #Juvia from Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild talkin' here -u-""#)

"E.. Erza!."

"s-CHUUUUUUUUUUP~"

Suddenly the whole people become silent. "Eh? Did you hear that? whats that sound? I think.. Someone is ki-."

...

Oh what an incredible view! This is very rare! Even the earth stops spinning! The time is stop! The fairies fly and dance with the butterflies! (is that all possible? oh, whatever.. ) Yes, Yes, Yes.. Lemme guess,,

Wakaba and Macao look correctly. Levy faint. Gajeel gawk. Natsu and Happy pat a cow. Lucy pulled the cows tail (she don't realize what she doing okay). Juvia cry and her tears making everyone sink. Wendy and Romeo already turned to normal (somehow, by a honey they'd normal back (?)). Krov can't close his eyes. Reedus drop his pen. Vijiteer stops dancing. Laki stops moving. Gildarts and Cana stop drinking their alcohol, then quickly, Cana check her cards. Max ... Max.. alright, whatever!

Erza push Gray. Gray pushed Erza. Gray blushed so hard. Erza blush too. They slightly resign (bowed) their head a little. Ok, Ok.. I forgot the white light thingy.. Then, the light white appeard!

Suddenly, its so silent. Yes.. Way to silent! Its makin' Gray and Erza feel awkward and full of embarrassment.. But, what else they can do? Then, Cana looks so happy. After that, Everyone gives a big applause! Even some people were sinking in Juvia's tears, They still clapping their hands. Even Juvia clap her hands a bit. Levy who beside Juvia can only gawk.

"Cha! Okay! Hello everyone! ."  
Suddenly, Mavis jumps and say hello to everyone. Everyone agape.

"Ma.. Master Mavis!." Freed look in a shock.

"Nyeheheh, Makarov is busy hiding.. Eh, oops.. I said it but thats ok, btw, Cana, I just made a jumbo cake! would you deliver it to Blue Pegasus? ermm,, let.. Lucy company you! ."

Lucy became surprised "W-Why me ?."

"Its ok, you will not carry it with Cana by your own, I already made a big trolley that even you can put in top of a train!." Mavis shake her feet. Happily. "Okay, I'll bring the jumbo cake."

Cana only nod because she was drunk. Lucy is beside Cana. Lucy is still surprised. Happy is sinking in Juvia's tears but incredibly, Happy found a fish!

* * *

Whats happening actually?! Whats will going on in the next chap?! HibiCa is next! Stay tuned! (?)


	7. CanaWho's ma partner eh! Indirect kiss

**Okie, Okay, Ok, Alright. Actually I really don't know how this story gunna be like! btw, thanks for keep reading guys! I'm so touched! And ma new fic awaits me TTvTT - Touched**

**ma new fic gunna be about grayza again! hoorayyy! GrayZa ROOOCCKKKSSS! and many other pairings again actually!**

**LKJHGFIcedSoulFairyDSASDFRai kiri80GHJKOIUYTRELaynieCakes WSDCV`123456789The Fairy Tail Lover13/;L,MFBabizinha22EE5E4W3Q1`1BMilafox12BVCFRTTERTT78987T =.[;]'\/AZ1Q2W`SWSXEDDCFRGTOsseo Fan 7713THGJHBUIO9OO9IUSapphire Scarlet Fernandes7IAJDFHEmNyaan-nyanX3aodijbfywuqioalxmcnfh **

**Okay whuddeva.. if u got ur name thats mean ur eyes r soooo good! (?)**

* * *

**LaynieCakes : Wuahahaa! ur so funny!**

**IcedSoulFairy : ahahaaa-Yeah, Way To Go master** **Mavis!-** (Happy : Hooray! Now we can share with Charle!)**  
**

**Osseo Fan 7713 : Wut? ur bad in a whole week!? oh no! thats must be so sad Q_Q Im so touched that u said the prev chap made ur day O_Q thanks for keep reading OvQ **

**Roxamine13 : hehehehe, Juvia's tear or eyes are amazing!  
**

**Nyan-nyaanX3 : ur a hentai cat?! hahhaah.. #faints# thanks! you rocks too, Nyan!**

* * *

**Hehe, meet again! You can call me Kito, Usagi, Bianca (well, Bianca is my real name XDD) or author or whatever you want. Just no insulting people and don't call me "poo" and whatever that just hurts peoples feelings even I'm not _That_ sensitive , kay ;) Hooray!  
**

**14 January : was Rukia's birthday! (Bleach) is there one of you guys the birthday in January? I did! I am 26 January! and my friend theres 9 Jan, 12 Jan, 15 Jan, 25 Jan, and so on... -v-""**

* * *

**Cana : Wow, my story this time!  
**

**Me : Yeah!  
**

**Cana : But i love foxes y'know.. and my tail are getting bigger like a mama squirell.  
**

**Me : But youre so cutey pie!  
**

**Cana : #Punch the Author, Author: Dead#  
**

**Lucy : Dont kill her! No ones gunna continue the story if you kill her!  
**

**Cana : Oh yeah, youre right, wake up! #Author: wake up then run from Cana n Lucy#  
**

**Lucy n Cana : Happy reading guys!**

**Again, I'm so touched TTvTT  
**

**Cana : you always say 'touched' thingy! Just happy readin' guys!  
**

* * *

"Cana and Lucy.. Are going to Blue Pegasus?!."  
Ask Juvia in a shock. Juvia starts thinking. _Is Juvia the only one who doesn't have __partner?! Oh no! If she doesn't have partner.. Then.. What will Juvia gonna do?!_

"Yeah! to deliver the jumbo cake! Theres for Us too but we will eat it after Cana and Lucy deliver the jumbo cake special for Blue Pegasus guild!."

Master Mavis said with a happy face. Then she pulled a big trolley that holds the jumbo cake. Everyone agape. Its to big... Way to big,.. And its.. And theres strawberry up there! Well, Gray glance at Erza.

Erza shake her knees. Her body was shaking. Fear.. Fear everywhere...

"E..Erza..?" Gray wave his hand at Erza's face. Erza's mouth open. Her hands shaking..

"GRAAAAAYYYY, LETS TAKE THAT STRAWBERRIES!." Erza shouted.

_Here it goes.. Yeah, up there there's strawberry with a small strawberry cheesecake. And the most surprising is the titania like strawberry cheesecake.. SO MUCH._

"Come on, GRAAAAAYYY~~!." Erza pulled Gray's hand._  
_

"Wait, Erza, but thats not for us! Its for Blue Pegasus guild!." Gray starts to stop Erza. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Juvia hiding behind a table angrily...

Erza keeps pulling Gray. Cana and Lucy hurriedly push the trolley cake and starts walking to the train station.

"Phew... !." Gray can relax now. But, Erza's angry!

"Gray, this is because of you, you idiot.."

* * *

"Hey, aren't this is so embarrassing ?." Lucy asks Cana while pushing the trolley. Everyone look at them.

Suddenly, they pass a Mom and her Son who is walking at buying some foods. "Mommy, look! there's a very big cake!." The child point at the cake.

The mom say to her son "Its ok, Mommy will buy The cake."

The son jump cheerfully. "Yaayy! I love you mom!." Then, his mom smiled at her son.

"I will buy the smaller one ok." The mom said calmly with a dead smile. Then, They walk. Her Son walks sadly..

Cana and Lucy had a sweatdropped. They want to give the cake but they remember this jumbo cake is special and its for Blue Pegasus... Such a sad story..

"Oh! were done." Cana said to Lucy. "Were on the train station now.. So.. How we gonna make this cake... in the train?."

They keep thinking. Then Lucy got an idea! She whisper at the train driver. The train driver agape, But, because the train driver is in-love with Lucy's 'body', the train drivers eyes become heart. And then, he (the train driver) quickly come inside the train. Lucy and Cana climb the train. Then they quickly tied the trolley cake with a rope.

"Miss Lucy, trains gonna move now!." The train driver shouted with a heart-eyes.

"Thanks and please move not to fast so the cake wont fall, okay!." Lucy shouted a reply.

"SURE, MISS Lucy!."

Everyone in the train only gawk.

* * *

**At Blue Pegasus**

"OOY! HIBIKI!."

"Yes, , master Bob ?." Hibiki comes alone. Not with Eve or Ren.

"Don't you wanna be Gay ?."  
Hibiki wanna answer something but its been cut by everyone.

Jenny shouts. "THERE'S FREE JUMBO CAKE FROM FAIRY TAAAAIIIILLLL!."

"I even can feel the smell.. i smelled it.. But,i think there's no Erza.. " Said Ichiya sadly. Eve look at the jumbo cake.

"Where's the one who deliver this thing! How can this be?." Ren asked. Then, Eve came to see.

"Hmm.. It can't be.."

"what do you mean?." Ren asked Eve confusedly.

"it can't be that the cake have foot and walks through everything with such a beauti-"

"WERE HERE DELIVERING THIS!."

Ow, Cana and Lucy shouts... So the cake wasn't walk..

* * *

Then, Lucy tell master Bob about the jumbo cake. So, master Bob decide to eat the cake. NOW.

"Everryyoonee~~ Lets eat this beautiful big jumbo super duper ultra huge cake from our beloved neighbor guild, Fairy Tail."

yeeeeAahhhhh! Everyone shouts and starts to eat it. DeZille only sit. Riko run and start eating the cake.

"Miss Lucy and Cana if you wanna join too, it's ok." Master Bob give a smile.

"You know Lucy, we should ask Erza to came along too.." Cana said to Lucy. Lucy thinks...

Then, Lucy sees Ichiya dancing around and starts puffing his parfume. "emm.. I guess no.." Lucy Replied a vapid smile. Cana only look in confusing.

* * *

The jumbo cake almost finished.

Everyone fall asleep. Except Hibiki.

"phew, Onee-san almost see this thing.. And all..Too..if everyone knows I have some weird ears here on my head.. I dunno what will they talk about me.. They will think I Marry a squirell!."

* * *

Actually, Cana was not asleep yet. She stills eating the cake. It's only left pieces.. It's so yummy! Master Mavis is such a great chef! Then, Cana open her hat. She sees her squirell ear up there. Then,Cana look her but. Phew.. Thank God, The tail is not to noticeable... Then, Cana takes the spoon. Actually.. That was Hibiki's spoon...

Then,,,

Cana starts ...

Taking the cake..

5 centimeters more. 4 cm left...

3... 2 cm...

1... 0,3.. 0,6,,0,9 and...

Hap. The cake go inside Cana's mouth. Cana chew it. Then the cake move.. Move to her throat.. Through her tummy. Oh God, well that doesn't important. More important is, Cana inadvertently use Hibiki's spoon! So, it's a indirect kiss!

A white light thingy appear in Cana's and body. And Hibiki's. They turned to normal!

1 hour later...

Lucy and Caan gunna go home. They're going back to Fairy Tail. Everyone says thank you to them!

* * *

Phew.. Long chap eh... Continue to the very very very last chap!

Chapter 8 will be LyUvia and this story gonna finish! T^T I'm so touched you guys still reading this weird fic.. Love you all.. Nyehehehe? see u on the latest chap guys!


	8. Last Chap :D LyuVia?

**Hey guys welcome to the latest chapter :D \^o^/ Sorry if the characters were OOC and Mashima, I borrow Fairy Tail for a while ok!**

**Thanks for keep reading till the last chap :)**

**Well sorry for the long update coz, now i'm school and i'm feeling sick.. pls forgive me..  
**

* * *

**LaynieCakes : Haha! I just dont prepared for the HibiNa story, so i made a little bit mess ._. :D**

**Osseo Fan 7713 : Yeah, poor Erza...**

**The Fairy Tail Lover : Hehe! Thanks! uhmm, just dont know how to thanked you all so i put all your names! (?) okay whuddeva,.. ^^""**

**Nyan-nyaanX3 : haha thanks! ok, and youre da hentai cat XDD Lol, yeah, this is the last chappie :D**

* * *

**Thanks for keep reading till da last chap :D (how many times already i said this?)  
**

**Whatevs Note : Just why did I love Fairy Tail so much, Its because even we go so long were still count as their nakama :D  
**

* * *

**Juvia : Gray-sama..**

**Lyon : Ah! Juvia-chan!**

**Juvia : Go away.. *sobs***

**Gray, Lyon : -_-"" Fine..**

**Juvia : No! not Gray-samaaaa!Gray-samaaa.. come back.. Juvia didn't mean any of its! She don't shoo Gray-samaaa!  
**

* * *

Finally! Cana and Lucy already come back!

"Master Mavis, wheres the cake for us?." Erza asked Mavis. Mavis thinks.

Then, Mavis gave a hollow laugh while she glance at a chair. "Well, The cake burnt out.."

WHAT?!

Then Juvia suddenly cry so loud.

"Juvia, the hell you're crying?." Natsu asked Juvia. Juvia still cry.

Everyone starts panicked. Cana goes to Juvia. "Its Ok, Juvia, err.. I got cake in my .. uhmm.. Well.. In my tummy.." Said Cana trying to amuse Juvia. Everyone had a sweat dropped.

_That's not even helping.. _

"Oh no, were trying to sink in Juvia's tear again if like this!." Everyone starts panicked again.

* * *

_**Lamia Scale**_

"Oh My God!, This is a disaster!, Are you feeling OK, Lyon-sama?! Since yesterday-yesterday-yesterday and yesterday there's something in your head and b-"

"Don't continue it Sherry, you always said that since I was like this.." Lyon who is almost collapsed. Well.. Who knows?

_This day sure is kinda hot._

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**  
_

"That's not the problem, ... The problem is that Juvia.. That Who is Juvia's partner!?. Only She who don't have a partner.." Said Juvia while crying. Everyone faints. Then, everyone wake up again. But, they don't know what to do..

Finally, Juvia decided to take a walk alone. Well, Kinda hot here..

"Where are you going, Juvia?." Lucy asked.

Juvia's dog tail began to swing. Her tongue starts to stuck out her tongue like a dog.

"Uhmm, Juvia, I'm not insulting but I think you are starting to transform to a dog!." Lucy said to Juvia. Juvia's eyes get bigger coz she's surprised.

"Shut up, Lucy. Lucy.. She just don't understands Juvia's feeling. Juvia shall .. Juvia shall.."  
Juvia began to cry again.

"I said I'm not insulting!." But, Juvia still crying sadly.

Suddenly, Someone step in to the guild. Who's that?!

* * *

_**Lamia Scale**_

"Lyon-san? Are you ok?." Chelia open Lyon's door.

"Well, Of course... But,, I'm feeling dizzy.. I wanna met Juvia-chan.." Lyon starts mumbling.

"Oh, That girl.. Should we go to Fairy Tail ?." Chelia asked Lyon. Lyon don't answer anything. _Well, Good Idea going to Fairy Tail.. Coz I will crush that rain thingy girl in to a piece of cake. _Chelia's eyes are all fired. Lyon had a sweat dropped.

"I guess you're right. We should go to Fairy Tail.." Lyon gave a smile. Chelia suddenly got surprised.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU REALLY-REALLY-REALLY SERIOUS, LYON-SA-"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

Someone step in the guild.

"OHHHH!-"

"AAAAHHH!."

Everyone shocked then everyone faints.

ITS MAKAROV! MASTER MAKAROV IS BACK! Everyone starts to go to Makarov.

"MASTEERRRR!."

"GRAMPS! you should pay for this!."

Everyone throw beers and alcohol to the sky. Makarov cough.

"Calm down everyone! who wanna go and company Juvia to Lamia Scale ?."  
Makarov asked. Everyone silent. Then, they look each other. After that, they raise their hands.

"MEEEE!."

"Gray want!."

"Huh? Why me?."

"If Gray join, I'll join too."

"Erza? what?."

"I said If Gray come, I'll come too."

"Wuts?."

"WHATEVS WHO CARES!."

"By The way where's Juvia?."

"Humm..?"

"Oh yeah, we totally forgot about her."

"Its only you Gray."

"Me!?."

"SHUT UP!." Erza chop Natsu and Gray's head.

* * *

_**Train station**_

"Hmm.. Juvia need to hurry, or the readers will disappointed (?), well, At least Juvia need to try to go to Lyon's guild!."

* * *

_**Lamia scale's train station**_

"Maybe, Chelia's right. I should go to Fairy Tail.." Lyon thinks. "Waii- well, I am in the train station.." Lyon looks surprised

* * *

_**... Train**_

_**Juvia walks. Lyon walks. They don't realized something was stranged. Then, the train stopped. Juvia only look at everything in front of her. She didn't notice anything. She doesn't realized Lyon already in front of her.  
**_

_**... Lyon arms hits Juvia's little arms. Those arms that made from water.. Those arm who made a water slicer.. Those beauty water inside it.. Her power..  
**_

_**I..Its not like this story not even started yet.. B-B-baka...  
**_

_**And.. W..Why would..There... be a Tsundere here..? t-t-to much.. B-B-Baka,,**_

_****_"JUVIAAAAA-CCHHHAAAAANNNNNN!."  
Lyon hugged Juvia then kissed her.

* * *

**WAIT WHAT WAS THAT?!**

Juvia wake up. Oh.. There's nothing.. Waaii-waa!? So All that thingy is just a dream?! Wait, where did the dream started?!  
Oh well,, The story is finished!

"Wait author, Juvia don't understand what's happening here! And there's even some tsundere above there! ."

Juvia protested.

"Its alright Juvia, We gonna meet in another story again, Thanks for reading and here, everyone! you can go back to your daddy, Hiro Mashima-senpai and have some milk.. Oh well, end of the story! Bye! Thanks for reading this weird story!

* * *

**Jellal, Ultear, Meredy : **"Where's us?."

**Me : **Well, you three gunna meet the readers again in the GrayZa's school life story! Please read it everybody! Byeeeee!

THANKS FOR CLICKING THIS WEIRD STORY! LOVE YOOOUUUUUUUUU (?!)

*Bows*

Welcome to the beautiful review button. Please say something then click it. I believe there will be flowers and butterflies in my stomach!

Again,,, THanKs For reading!

V

V

V

V

Hi, I'm the beautiful review box! The author like to thanked you if you review something to her! BYE!


End file.
